


Choices

by Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone/pseuds/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone
Summary: Your girlfriend takes issue of your family not knowing about her, but the reason behind their ignorance isn’t the one she assumes it is.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Plus Size Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader
Kudos: 67





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at @youwerenevermeanttofeelalone

“Just tell them.”

Tony glared at Steve for his stupid comment. Your dilemma was clearly deeper than telling or not telling something. You whined, hiding your face on Tony’s shoulder. Steve was right in a way, telling the truth would solve it all, it would also bring another type of problems.

Your family didn’t know many things about you, they didn’t know you were a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, or that you lived with The Avengers, or that you were dating an Avenger, or that you were bisexual.

The fear you felt by the mere idea of telling them had caused you enough anxiety attacks already which wasn’t Natasha’s fault— actually, nothing was her fault. Your family was the problem, their closed minds.

“I don’t want to have to choose,” you sobbed on top of Tony’s sweater.

Your friend extended his other hand to pet your hair, “then don’t, make your rules. I’ll fight whoever tells you you can’t decide.”

Steve placed a hand on your back, “tell her the truth, at least to her.”

“She doesn’t want to see me, Steve!”

Tony shifted to be able to hug you against his chest, glaring again at his husband. It wasn’t the right time to put so much pressure on you, Tony knew, he also knew Steve was right and you needed to be honest and open.

❆・・・・・❆ ・・・・・❆ ・・・・・❆

Natasha clenched her jaw seeing another text from Steve. She was angry, felt betrayed. One thing was you not wanting her to mix with your friend group at first in case things didn’t work, but now, a year and almost five months later, she thought it was too extreme to not even mention her to your parents.

She didn’t blame you for being ashamed of her, but she couldn’t change her past nor the positive things she had achieved thanks to all the pain that came with it. What hurt the most was that she thought you understood, you had said you didn’t judge her and now she wasn’t so sure.

The break up was approaching. She didn’t want to do it, she could take anything but she didn’t fucking want to take this. She wanted to be with you, comfortable and overall happy like you had been for almost a year and a half. She remembered breaking your shell, how timid you were at first and how long it took to make you believe she was genuinely attracted to you. Natasha felt disgusted to know how often people had something negative to say about women with your body type, she used those things to learn and little by little show you how valuable you were, how fucking hot she found you.

It wasn’t time wasted, it wasn’t work thrown to the trash, it simply was heartbreaking to know she wouldn’t be able to continue giving you that.

Tired of the buzzing, she unlocked her phone.

**Nat, let her explain**

**Come on**

**Tony is trying to console her but she’s crying way too much**

**At least talk to me?**

_I’ll be home in a few minutes._

Natasha made a face upon sending the message. It wouldn’t be completely home without you. The Avengers were her family, she loved them like that. But you? You were the love of her life and the realization had come in the worst moment of your relationship.

❆・・・・・❆ ・・・・・❆ ・・・・・❆

Tony made you company in your shared room with Nat, assuring you everything would be okay. You were tutting anxiously, what if she simply didn’t come back? Or what if she broke up with you before you could explain yourself? Fuck, you should’ve said something earlier!

The door was pushed open, Tony wishing you good luck before Nat could tell him to get out. He nodded at both of you and left, closing the door.

You stared at Natasha who had her arms crossed, back completely straight. If you didn’t know she was simply mad you would’ve thought she was gonna physically fight you.

“Look,” you started, kneeling on the bed to get a little closer to her without overwhelming her. “My family doesn’t know we’re dating.”

She scoffed, it had been obvious from the start. “I know.”

“Nat, please let me explain?”

“I don’t want to hear my girlfriend say she’s ashamed of me!” Natasha snapped, grinding her teeth when you widened your eyes.

“I am not ashamed of you.” You now left the bed to fully approach her, slowly. “I’m just scared, babe. My parents are...” you sighed, your nose unclogging over how deep the inhaling had been. “They don’t know I’m bi. It has nothing to do with you.”

Natasha remained quiet, watching you carefully. You were too used to it to care, you didn’t get offended anymore when she analyzed you like that, gone were those days when you hid things from her.

The days you were scared of her were gone too, your girlfriend was a badass, and the greatest human being you had meant in your entire existence. You had seen all her sides, you loved each one of them. You loved them so much you were sure she was the love of your life.

She nodded, relieved to see you weren’t lying. “So we won’t spend Christmas together?”

You swallowed harshly, “I don’t know. I want to spend the holidays with you, I also to see my family...”

Your girlfriend took both your hands, her eyes piercing yours. “It’s okay if you’re not ready to tell them, go and spend time with them.”

Sliding your hands from hers, you threw your arms around her, you breathed in her heady perfume and nodded. Natasha hugged back, her body slowly relaxing as the seconds passed. None of you knew who had needed the reassurance more, the idea that she thought you were ashamed of her was heart-shattering for you while she couldn’t believe you were in such a deep dilemma.

“I love you,” you mumbled on her neck, peppering kisses up her neck and to her jaw. “And I’m really proud of you. I can’t wait to be able to show you off.”

She smiled to herself, pulling you flush against her. “You better show me off, I’m fucking great.”

You laughed on her skin, placing a hand on her farthest cheek to turn her around so she’d face you. “And you’re great at fucking, darling.”

Natasha smirked, capturing your lips on hers.


End file.
